The present invention relates to a marker float that has an anchor weight attached to an anchor line coiled onto a reel and having a line clutch that permits the anchor line to be payed out or unwound as long as the line extends substantially directly below the float device, but which stops the anchor line from unwinding when the float drifts sideways, so the angle of the anchor line changes from vertical.
In the past, various marker floats have been utilized for a wide variety of purposes including marking fishing spots, which is a prime objective, as well as providing a marker or buoy for indicating that a diver is below the surface. A problem exists where the marker anchor has a fixed length anchor line or a reel that will permit the anchor line to be extended, because the action of waves and wind will tend to move the marker float to a location that is other than directly above the anchor, which means the desired spot is no longer marked accurately.
These marker buoys may have floats that are fixed volume, or the markers can be compact units that have an inflatable balloon like device that will extend from the water surface and will float up, for example, when a diver is marking a spot from near the bottom of the body of water.
Various devices have been advanced in an attempt to overcome the drift problem of a floating marker. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,379 a marker buoy is shown with an inflatable body, and a central core that forms a reel for a line attached to an anchor weight. The unit includes flexible finger elements that allow the anchor line to unwind off the hub while an anchor weight drops to the bottom. It is stated that the flexible fingers will prevent further unwinding of the anchor line, but this is only effective after the line is manually clipped in place. If manually clipped the anchor line will not extend from wave or wind action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,440 shows a diver signal and/or marker that includes a flexible inflatable bag that will rise to the surface when desired to mark the position of a diver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,952 also shows a stowable, inflatable marker for marking underwater locations, utilizing a weight and an anchor line.
Other similar devices are known, but none include a compact line clutch that is sensitive to the angle of the anchor line relative to the float, to automatically prevent unwanted extension of the line. The anchor line clutch of the present invention can be used with an inflatable marker as shown, or with a float such as a plastic bottle that can be attached to the end of the clutch and line reel mechanism for operation.